Question: Write your answer as a whole number and remainder. $88\div 9 = ~$
Explanation: Let's divide ${88}$ circles into groups of $9$. We get $9$ groups of $9$ with $7$ circles leftover. $88 \div 9 = 9 \text{ R } 7$